Birdcage
by RedSnow15
Summary: "Why do you show me those pictures?" Even though I didn't say which ones he knows the ones I am talking about. The ones with death and despair. "Because I was getting tired of you always looking through those fantasy books to shape you view on the world. I thought I would show you what it truly looks like."


Chapter 1

RedSnow15

So it has been a while since I wrote anything. I actually have a lot of stories, but writers block is keeping me from finishing them. So I apologize in advance if the chapters a bit short.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Someone's always watching me. Someone's always there. He sits in the chair in the darkest corner of the room. When I'm sleeping he just sits. And he stares. He never says a word, he just waits. Just sits and waits. When he comes a word is never uttered between us. He likes it when people scream and beg. A smile seems to be permanently etched upon his face. His eyes are hidden. As if he is afraid of himself. Of his soul.<p>

Occasionally he would touch me. Gesture for me to come closer, but nary a word is ever said. Every now and then I sit in the man's lap. His hand would slip underneath my shirt. I don't know his name. I don't know what to call him. Even then, the man demands order. The particles around him vibrate with superiority.

The world is unknown to my eyes. My books show trees and flowers. I imagine that they would look pretty, but some pictures scare me. The man shows me those. Corpses litter the ground, pain and terror depicted on their faces. Their eyes clawed out by an unknown force. At first I tried to not look at them. To close my eyes, or even run away. The man doesn't like that. He forces me to look.

This time is no different. I stare at him across the room. Even though I can't see his eyes, I feel them bore into me. I'm afraid of him. At the same time I'm not. I have grown use to him. Like a shadow, he is always there. Following my every move. Making not of it. Hugging my knees to my chest I rock slowly back and forth. I just want him to go. He doesn't though. He never leaves me alone. The few rare occasions that he isn't here there is always someone to take his place.

My mouth opens and closes wanting to say something. Years have gone by with silence. I wonder if he would respond. Burying my face in the comfort of my arms. Silently scolding myself. I should not be afraid of talking to this man. Even so he has been a silent presence in my life for so long my vocal cords even to be afraid to be used. Peering over my arm so just my eyes show I stare at him again. I try to talk again, but the words don't come. Instead I wave shyly. It is quick and then I bury my face again. My cheeks burning. The man's laugh fills the room.

"Hello Law." Looking up again the small lamp against the far wall gives enough light to show that his demeanor has not changed. "I was wondering when you were going to talk to me." The man leans forward so that his elbows rest on his knees. When I don't respond he continues. "Come here."

Hesitating only a moment I quickly cross the room. His hands meet my sides to pick me up. I feel shy again. I shouldn't have waved at him. I don't want to sit in his lap. His hands offer no warmth. I want to curl up, but I can't with his hand around me, holding me still. The other hand runs through my hair. The feeling is foreign to me. Confused, I look up at him. He laughs again. Chills run up my spine and I swallow. Deciding to distract myself I look around the room. Bookshelf's line the walls full to the brim. The sheets on the bed are twisted and the simple, metal desk is empty save for the lamp. Two doors are in the room. One leads to the outside and the other to the bathroom. The only other object in the room is the red armchair that the man is currently occupying.

"What?" His voice breaks the silence. "I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"I did." My voice is barely audible and I wonder for a moment if he heard me.

"Then talk." Even though it was said with humor I know it was an order.

"I am."

"Say something that has more than two words then." I open and close my mouth again several times. "I'm waiting." I don't notice the man's hand tighten around me ever so slightly. Several moments pass before I decide to speak.

"What should I call you?" The man laughs again.

"You can call me Doflamingo." I raise an eyebrow at his name. It is weird, yet strangely familiar. I play with my fingers as an attempt of distraction.

"Your name sounds complicated." Doflamingo laughs again. He seems to like to laugh at me. Did I do something wrong? He uses the hand that isn't around my waste to lift my chin to look at him fully. He seems to consider me for a moment. Then he drops his hand and placed it on the arm of the chair.

"Then you can call me Doffy instead. Is that complicated?" The last part has a hint of sarcasm in his tone. I shake my head. "Good." The room once again falls back into silence.

I want to know more though. I want to know more about Doflamingo. Where he comes from. Where I am. I don't hold a memory of ever entering this room. I suppose I would have to have been born in here. A woman use to take care of me. She taught me how to talk and other basic things. I don't remember her name or face, but she was warm and nice. She wouldn't let me out of the room. I never understood why. When she leaves I always hear a faint click of a lock. At first I thought it was unfair, but after a while it turned into indifference. One day though she didn't show up. She never showed up again. Instead this man, which I learn now is Doflamingo, took her place. He isn't warm though. He is cold and calculating.

"Where am I?" I break the silence after a while after realizing that he isn't going to say anything.

"In your room." I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I know that."

"Then why did you ask?" I decide to not honor his question with a response and instead decide to pick at one of the countless pink feathers on his coat.

"Why can't I leave?" He doesn't respond for a while and when I look up he is staring at me. Mouth set in a frown before returning back to his usual smile.

"Because you're not allowed to." This time I did roll my eyes.

"I know that, but why?"

"You have a lot of questions Law."

"You don't have a lot of answers." Doflamingo laughs again.

"You want to go outside do you?"

I nod my head almost too quickly. For years I have been wondering what the outside looks like. What the wind would feel like against my skin. How the fresh air would smell. I know not to get my hopes up though. He kept me in this room locked away for all these years, there is no way that he would so easily just give in.

"Perhaps another day. If you're a good boy." I know not to be disappointed, but I can't help the sigh that escapes me. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care. Instead I decide on another question to ask him.

"Why do you always watch me? Why haven't you ever spoke to me?"

"Because you need to be raised, and it is the silence that often makes you stronger."

The room is once again full of silence. Silence. That word is used to often in my life. I don't like it. I don't like the unsaid words left hanging in the air. The way the air seems to press and hum around my ears.

"How is watching raising?"

"Because you were afraid of me for so long. When you waved you conquered you fear. And now we're having a conversation. You grew just a little today by doing that."

"Why do you show me those pictures?" Even though I didn't say which ones he knows the ones I am talking about. The ones with death and despair.

"Because I was getting tired of you always looking through those fantasy books to shape you view on the world. I thought I would show you what it truly looks like."

* * *

><p>So I apologize for the short chapter. I promise to try and make the next one a little longer. Anyways, this is only my second One Piece Fan-fiction and my first one with Doflamingo and Law. So reviews and advice will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
